Those were the days
by Raikimluva22
Summary: It's time to go back home for the monks...but their families dont seem so thrilled on the phone...whats wrong at home? Is it mind control? Is the heylin side involved? FIND OUT! Raikim rated T for later chapters...
1. thinking

Heres the first chapter...and yes theres more than one chapter. I hope u all enjoy the first chapter! enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...if I did they would be endless seasons of the show...

* * *

It was morning-and it was the day that they new would come…when they became a full Xiaolin dragon.

After they would graduate-Clay would go back home to Texas to work on the family ranch and help his daddy, Kimiko would go back home to Tokyo and learn her daddy's business so when it was time for her to take over-she'd be ready, Raimundo would go with Kimiko and Kimiko would help Rai find a job for him in Tokyo, and Omi would stay at the temple to train more-he wanted to become a Grand Master Dragon like Grand Master Dashi; but Master Fung said that that wasn't necessary and that he could stay at the temple till he was 23 then he could go where ever he needed. Clay was now 27, Rai was now 26, Kimiko was 25, and Omi was 20. Clay got bulkier and his hair got a little longer-he lost a lot of weight and was now a little skinnier. Raimundo was still his free spirited self-but he never played anymore pranks on anyone-or tried to hack into Kimikos PDA or laptop-he even didn't mock Omi that much anymore. His hair was still the same-his eye's were still they're beautiful emerald green color. Kimiko was still herself in some ways. She gets mad at times still and she still hit's Raimundo in the arm when he makes one of his remarks. But she didn't have that big of a temper anymore-and she was always focused; and she usually kept to herself. Her sparkling sapphire eye's were still the same and she still had that gorgeous smile of hers- but her hair was a little longer and it was curly but it kept its raven black color. Omi never pulled out the "Ancient Guide To Female's" EVER again-he actually through it out-well Kimiko did really. But Omi still had no hair-but he was taller…but still short compared to the others. His ego isn't that big anymore-and he has just forgotten about Raimundo getting the spot for leader also! But he is still his hyper little self deep inside.

Raimundo P.O.V

I sat in my "room" and was looking at my photo album when Kim came in.

"Hey" I said-turning my attention back to my photo's.

"Hi" she replied. "What's up?"

"Just looking at some pictures of us when we just got to the temple-it was are first year here."

"Let me see!"

She sat down next to me and looked at the picture of all of us together-Omi was on top of my head and Kimiko and Clay were laughing.

"(Sigh) those were the days, huh?" She said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah, they were." I said

* * *

sry it was kinda short! But I made that in like 20 minutes cause Im just tired and I wanted to make sure I had this story up before I forgot this idea! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! bibis! - 


	2. but I dont want to leave!

Geeze...everyone is so hard to please...even on V-day! If ur wondering why I was gone for so long...well...if u really want to know...just ask me...but ONLY if u REALLY want to know...its nothing really...Im just saying cuz Im bored. Well heres chapter 2!!! enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Oh please...u know that NO ONE on owns Xiaolin Showdown...if anyone did...there would DEFINATLY be a 4th season of XS...I mean come on!

**

* * *

****Kimiko P.O.V**

We sat in his "room" for a long time-everything silent. We both new we would have to leave soon…and we both new that he would have to go back to Brazil instead of Tokyo…it sucked. Why does everything have to happen to me? WHY ME?-Sigh-Well…I guess me and Rai will never be together…and yes…I know at first he was going to Tokyo with me to find a job…but it turns out that his family needs him at the family circus…they need money desperately. Finally my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said Keiko so I opened it and put it up to my ear…

"Hey Keiko"

"Hey Kimi! What's up? Are you excited to come home?" she sounded kind of…dull…

"Yeah! Can't wait! But…what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all…"she said…and again…dull…

'_Keiko? MY Keiko? Dull??? She's never been dull! I wonder what s wrong…hmmm…'_ I thought.

"Well! I better go Keiko…see ya later girl!"

"Ok…see you then, uh…Kimiko." Then she hung up.

**END P.O.V**

"Hmmm…that was odd…" Kimiko said-putting away her cell phone.

"What was odd?" asked a confused Raimundo.

"Just Keiko…she sounded kind of sad…or dull for that matter." she replied.

"Eh, it's a girl…their weird." Kimiko then hit him in the arm.

"(Sigh) boys will never learn…well…I better go finish packing." she said regretfully.

"If you have to, I'll see you later."Raimundo replied.

"Alright." Then she walked out of his "room" and went back to hers.

2 HOURS LATER

Everyone was fully packed and ready to go back home on Dojo…or as Dojo calls it (him) the "Dojo Express"…lame name…I know.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE GROWN UP SO FAST! WHERE DID THE GOOD TIMES GO?" Dojo said while trying to stop his sobbing. He picked up the 4 monks and hugged them as tight as he could.

"W-when…I…could…_breath!_" Kimiko said.

"S-sorry guys…I'll…I'll b-be…ALONE!!! Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"SO WILL I!" Omi agreed. Him and Dojo hugged each other and started to cry (**_A/N:_**and Dojo turned small again but when he hugged them all he was his big self). Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay looked at each other sadly…knowing that _they_ would feel alone too…even though they would have all all their friends and families. So they started to cry too and everyone hugged each other tightly-never wanting to let go. But Master Fung made them stop crying and hugging. Then the talking started again.

"I don't want to leave though!" Kimiko said-wiping away her tears…

"Neither do I" Raimundo also said-and also wiping away the extra tears.

"Same here partners…but what about are families? They must miss us a lot." Clay said rather depressed.

"Yeah…I guess…but Keiko didn't really seem that happy on the phone when she called…" Kimiko stated.

"Neither did my family" Clay and Raimundo added.

"Am I the only person feeling the weirdness here?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yeah; isn't it _such_ a coincidence that _all_ of are families didn't seem so happy on the phone?" Raimundo added.

"That sounds weirder then-then-then-"Clay stammered-but was interrupted by Raimundo.

"Then Clay not having a metaphor" Raimundo interrupted.

"Yeah-hey!"

"Hmmm; I see. I would keep an eye out for any suspicious things my young monks…" Master Fung said very sternly.

"WE HAVE TO HAVE AN EYE TAKEN OUT???" Omi yelled.

'_That kid really need to learn some slang or else I'm going to explode!"_ Raimundo thought.

"ALL ABORD THE DOJO EXPRESE!!!" Dojo cried(literally)

* * *

there u go...now let me just make this clear...-clears throat-...I WIIL NOT repeat not...NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE THEN TEN yes TEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review...cuz if ya dont...u will NEVER find out what happens...HA!!! Oh...and my friend Raimundo(YES for the hundereth time YES that is his real name!!!) asked me to be his girl friend...and if u want to know if I said yes or no...you will have to ask me...HA HA wait for it...HA!!! 


	3. home NOT sweet home

me: YES!!! SPRING BREAK!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA HOOOOOOOOOO!!!

emo ninja: ehem. Are you going to tell then the awful news or what ???

me: oh yeah...that. Well-emo ninja is retiering...well actually I fired her.

emo ninja: SO IM LEAVING!!! -she leaves-

Kiyruo: ...no one even cares anyway.

Reejiie: seriously.

me: yeah-anyway. Tomorrow morning I have to wake up at 7:00am-then get cressed and stuff then I leave for Traver City. BTW I live in Grand Rapids Michigan so its only a 2 hour drive. HA!!! its stil boring though.

everyone: ...

me: ...and so I wanted to get atleast one chapter of one of my stories up before I left-its already 4:21pm and I havent even started packing yet...so I better get started...ug. Enjoy the story and c ya till I get back ! Which is the day after!(short vacation I know)

* * *

They were now almost to Tokyo-Kimiko was gonna be dropped off first, sadly. No one talked-all there was was silence. Not uneasy silence-but comfortable silence, in a way. But they were all thinking the same thing the whole time-they didn't want to separate…it was too painful. All these years they spent together-it was like they were all one big family. It's like the years-just flew right bye-it only seemed like yesterday was the first day at the temple. All of their thoughts would have to wait for now, though.

"Were here-gang. T-Tohomiko r-residence…" Dojo sniffled a bit.

"Dojo? Are you-crying?" Raimundo teased.

"M-me? C-c-cry? N…never! T-there's j-just some-something in my e-eye." He answered-not being successful in his little white lie.

"Well-I guess I'll see-all of you around." Kimiko said. "…right?"

"Of course lil lady! We'll always keep in touch!" Clay said cheerfully-trying to lighten up the mood even though he was depressed also.

"Exactly! And Dojo can always fly me over to you're houses to visit…right Dojo?" Omi turned to Dojo.

"Absolutely! As long as it's alright with puppy eyes-"he cut off. "I…mean…Master Fung." He finished.

"We can email, write letters, and call too! So we'll always talk and feel like we were never separated!" Raimundo put in.

"I guess all of you are right…I guess I'm just over reacting a bit…" Kimiko managed to smile a little for the guys.

"Yeah, you are…" Raimundo teased. So-like their schedule-Kimiko hit him playfully in the arm.

"OoouCH!!!" Raimundo yelled. "But I know one thing I WONT miss-that's for sure…"

"What's that, partner?" the Texas cowboy asked.

"…Master Fungs 'ancient proverbs' and rice…" Everyone laughed. It felt good to laugh-like finding a lost friend.

"Well…I better get going, guys. I'll miss all of you terribly." Kimiko whined.

"Well see each other again…" Raimundo said.

"Some day…" Omi put in.

"Ya got that right." Clay added.

Thy all gave one last group hug-along with Dojo. After the hug Kimiko gave each person a kiss on the cheek-when she came to Raimundo she jumped into his arms and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she was finished she waved good-bye one last time as the rest flew to Texas. After they were gone-out of site…Kimiko opened the door to her house.

"HELLLLLOOOOOOO??? ANYONE HOME? PAPA? HELLO?" she yelled-her voice echoing threw the halls of her huge house.

"We have been waiting-Kimiko…" said a mysterious voice behind her.

She turned around-screamed at the top of her lungs…then nothing.


End file.
